When the Dust Settles: Balance of Power
by Margariitaa
Summary: Peace disrupted, yet again. Chaos unleashed as the spirits of earth, fire, wind, and water are made flesh and blood. Will the strength of four be enough to bring the balance of nature back to the norm?
1. Haunting Past

(Author's Note: This is a Final Fantasy VIII Fanfic. I strongly recommend reading my first fanfiction, Search for Panacea, b/c this is its sequel. However, I'll do my best to make it so that you won't have to)  
  
  
  
~When the Dust Settles: Balance of Power~  
  
  
  
The Lapis Lazuli was destroyed. For two years, Panacea, the cure for all things, has been no more. The time of peace everyone had longed and fought for, was now a dream come true. A dream shared with SeeD as well. But SeeD, unlike the rest of the world, knew better. Times of peace always come and go...always. And so they waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. The gentle summer breeze pushed through his window curtain and moved on to caress his face. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
*flashbk*  
  
Seifer crushed the handle of his fishing pole and threw it down on the wood of the docks. Raijin rejoiced waving his pole around with a large fish hanging at the end on a hook. Fujin shrugged and kicked him into the water. She turned to Seifer and he laughed. Suddenly, a shadow passed over them. They looked up as Balamb Garden, their former home, came back from a successful voyage.  
  
Seifer smiled. He knew that they were in there. Squall, Zell, Quistis...everyone, even Rinoa. They made it back and for that he was happy.  
  
----------  
  
A few days later, Seifer found himself entering Balamb Garden. His arrival caused quite a stir. The security guard had pushed the emergency button at least a dozen times as Seifer calmly breezed by. The people began to scatter, as he slowly advanced towards the elevator. He stopped, sat down on the top step, and waited. A short while later, Zell came running around the corner towards the stairs. He spotted Seifer and clenched his fists. Selphie and Irvine came from the other side. They armed themselves before approaching him. Squall came out of the elevator.  
  
"You're late," was the first thing Seifer said. "It's been 5 minutes since the old man pushed that emergency button. Garden could have been in a horrible state by now," he went on.  
  
"Well, it isn't. Now what the hell are you doing here?" Squall asked coldly.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis and Rinoa arrived.  
  
"Relax; I didn't come here for trouble. I came to...," Seifer searched for words.  
  
"To?" Zell asked.  
  
"To see if everyone came out in one piece. I--------"  
  
"Well, we're all here. You can leave now," - Zell interrupted.  
  
Seifer took a deep breath and stood up. He looked at all of them and walked down the steps. He stopped with his back to them and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry...for everything. I just came to say that the first thought that came to my mind when Garden flew overhead was 'I wish I was there.' For the first time, I was genuinely happy...happy that you all were fine...that you defeated that witch. But I came here hoping that you could forgive me. I want to be a SeeD. I know in my heart that I was born to be one," Seifer continued walking.  
  
----------  
  
"Where to?" Seifer asked his two friends.  
  
"GALBADIA," Fujin replied.  
  
"It's just around the corner, ya know? We'll...keep in touch, ya?" Raijin tried to keep everyone's hopes up.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," Seifer apologized.  
  
"NO!" Fujin threw her hand down.  
  
"What Fuu means is that...we're a posse, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks. I have to do this, even if it means I can't live in the same Garden as you guys. I'd never give up our posse for anything...except this," Seifer said.  
  
"BYE."  
  
Seifer hugged Fujin and tapped fists with Raijin. They began to walk towards the Balamb Garden exit. Raijin turned back around and called out to Seifer one last time, "We're a posse, ya?"  
  
"Posse." Seifer whispered to himself as his friends slowly disappeared. A tear tricked down. They all wiped their cheeks in sync.  
  
*end.flashbk* 


	2. Training Quickie

[Revised exerpts from SEARCH FOR PANACEA, the prequel to this fanfiction: Among the shadows in the back of the room stood a mysterious young girl. Her long black hair was fastened into a high ponytail. She wore a grey, knit sweater with a drawstring hood; black short suspenders; black combat boots; and a black combat glove on her right hand. Across her waist was a loose belt with a few compartments, probably for holding items. Diagonally across her back hung a staff.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," Cid said. They watched as he walked over to the girl.  
  
"You must be Meg."  
  
"Headmaster Cid." Meg shook his hand.]  
  
----------  
  
(When the Dust Settles: Balance of Power - cont.........)  
  
  
  
"Damn it Squall!" Meg yelled as she limped over to the side of the training center, by Rinoa and Zell. "That's the second time this week," Meg went on.  
  
"Hey, I'm commander of SeeD for a reason. Besides, I know you can take it." Squall said.  
  
"I know I can take it. There's a difference between WANTING to, though." Meg sat down. Rinoa handed her a bottle of water.  
  
"Come on Zell, show me what you got." Squall taunted.  
  
"Ohhh no. Nooo way. Not with that look in your eyes. Whenever Seifer has that look I always end up on the ground or in the infirmary. I can tell you right now, it isn't a pleasant experience. Meg knows what I'm talking about." Zell laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Meg laughed and chucked her water bottle at him.  
  
"I don't know what's come over me. And it's not like not like Seifer and I win by much. We're all around the same level. Some people just have their off days. I just feel so on today." Squall calmed down.  
  
"Speaking of Seifer. Anyone see him around these days?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I've seen him a couple of times. But he's always busy with something." Meg replied.  
  
"You think, there's something wrong?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Maybe we should just let him be. Usually when people become distant, it's because they want to be alone." Squall suggested.  
  
"Sounds like someone I used to know." Rinoa giggled.  
  
"Me too." Zell laughed.  
  
"Hey. All I'm saying is that sometimes people want to sort things out for themselves." Squall said defensively.  
  
"But it never hurts to tell a friend." Rinoa's words reminded Squall about how he used to be. He nodded.  
  
"Whatever. As long as it gets Seifer back in this training center. I feel like having some REAL competition." Squall taunted once again. Zell and Meg looked at each other and smiled. Squall found himself flat on his back with a smirking Zell and Meg standing over him. They gave each other a high five and waved to Squall as they walked away. Squall sat up, dazed, and shook his head. He turned to Rinoa who had her hand over her mouth giggling. Squall couldn't help but laugh as well. 


	3. Pinnacle of Confusion

(When the Dust Settles: Balance of Power - cont...)  
  
  
  
For the next few nights, Seifer lay restless in his bed. He had no idea why he was so sluggish lately, or why he was so distant. He knew he was isolating himself, but he was unwilling to search his heart to find out why. He turned onto his side and stared at the wall. Nothing. Nothing came to mind. He rolled over again. He knew he didn't really miss Fujin or Raijin. They were memories to him now.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Seifer asked himself.  
  
  
  
*flashbk*  
  
"D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We would've been heroes if it weren't for that withdraw order." Seifer told Squall. Quistis and Xu arrived.  
  
"You were only looking for a fight." Quistis quickly accused.  
  
"My dear instructor. I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never understand." Seifer replied.  
  
"Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area." Xu retorted.  
  
"Isn't the captain's duty to take the best possible action?" Seifer argued.  
  
"Seifer, you'll NEVER be a SeeD. Calling yourself a captain is a JOKE." Xu scowled.  
  
*end.flashbk*  
  
-----------  
  
The next day, Seifer sat alone in the office. He purposely came up at this time to be alone. They were all out to lunch. He still didn't know why he avoided his friends. He tried ignoring his thoughts by searching news archives of the past few months. But it ended up backfiring. He stared at the screen, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"SeeD Commander Engaged to Deling City Princess," he read aloud. "Leon- heartilly!" He read another headline. He felt overwhelmed with sadness.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Seifer rested his head on the surface of the desk.  
  
"Seifer. What are you doing?"  
  
Seifer looked up. Rinoa was looking at his laptop screen. He quickly closed the screen, even though she had already seen it.  
  
"Nothing. I was just reading the archives." Seifer closed his laptop and began gathering his papers.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I have some things to do." Seifer replied.  
  
"Why don't you talk to us? We're your comrades, your friends. What's wrong?" Rinoa cornered him.  
  
"Rinoa, please. I have to...go." Seifer gently pushed her aside.  
  
"Seifer...we want to help you---," Rinoa began. He had heard those words before. But where?  
  
  
  
*flashbk*  
  
"POSSE...We are. We always will be. Because we're a posse, we want to help you. Whatever it takes to fulfill your dreams, we're willing to do. But... You're being manipulated, Seifer. You've lost yourself and your dream. You're just eating out of someone's hand. We want the old you back! Since we can't get through to you, all we have now to rely on is Squall! It's sad... Sad that we only have Squall to rely on... Seifer! Are you still gonna keep goin'?"  
  
Seifer held his gunblade and smirked, "Fujin, Raijin, it's been fun."  
  
*end.flashbk*  
  
  
  
"Seifer?" Rinoa interrupted his thoughts. He grabbed his forehead as if in pain. But he wasn't in pain. He was just being haunted by his past...but why?  
  
"Leave me alone!" Seifer yelled.  
  
Rinoa fell silent. She was hurt. Not that Seifer had yelled at her, well that was part of it, but that something was hurting Seifer and he wouldn't let her help. She stared into his eyes, but he just looked away. He meant to tell her that he wasn't yelling at her, but at his mind. But Rinoa had closed the door to her and Squall's room quietly, which was worse than slamming it. Seifer kicked the air and left the room.  
  
-----------  
  
Dr. Adam Kadowaki came into the infirmary, already in his lab coat and holding a clipboard. Meg was arranging the the medical cabinet at the far end of the room by the window.  
  
"Good afternoon Meg," Adam said.  
  
"Oh, hey Adam. Your shift already?" Meg closed the cabinet.  
  
"Time flies, doesn't it? So, the shipment came."  
  
"Yeah I just finished sorting it." Meg walked towards the door and hung her lab coat on the rack.  
  
  
  
Adam took a seat at the reception desk.  
  
"Thanks Meg, I can take it from here." Adam said.  
  
"See ya later. I'll be in the cafeteria." Meg shouted as she exited the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Meg rounded the corner towards the cafeteria. She bumped right into Seifer.  
  
"Seifer?" Meg called his name. Seifer didn't hear her. She called him louder, "Seifer!" Seifer turned around.  
  
"Oh...I gotta run." Seifer mumbled as he turned to hurry away.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Meg asked.  
  
"I...I don't know." Seifer finally gave in.  
  
"You okay? Want some lunch? It's on me," Meg smiled. Seifer couldn't resist. He had to talk to someone.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Seifer 


	4. Word from the Wise

(When the Dust Settles - cont...)  
  
  
  
Meg stepped up to the counter. Seifer leaned his back against the glass as Meg ordered.  
  
"Two hotdogs and two sodas. Thanks," Meg's eyes examined Seifer. He was too quiet.  
  
  
  
"That'll be 60 gil," the cafeteria lady handed Meg the tray. Seifer handed the lady the gil and took the tray from Meg.  
  
"Thank you," Meg said. Seifer forced a smile. Meg turned to find a seat, Seifer followed.  
  
  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes. There were times when Seifer would look at her as if he was waiting for her to speak. Meg only looked back at him and chewed.  
  
Seifer looked at her again.  
  
"Good hotdog," was the only thing she said.  
  
"Yeah," Seifer agreed.  
  
  
  
Again there was silence. Meg took a sip of soda.  
  
  
  
"Squall beat me again," Meg began a new conversation.  
  
"Yeah? Well, you'll get him next time," Seifer grew bored.  
  
  
  
Silence once again. This time Seifer threw his hotdog down and cursed at it.  
  
  
  
"You ready now?" Meg gulped down the last bite of her hotdog and leaned in, ready to listen.  
  
"I don't know where to begin." Seifer scratched his forehead.  
  
"Well, why haven't you been around lately? We're all worried about you," Meg began.  
  
"I've been having these...dreams for the past few days. Not really dreams, but flashbacks. I don't know why I keep seeing the past. I can't do anything to change it."  
  
"Sorry Seifer, but I don't really know your past. Maybe you should talk to Squall or Rinoa about it--," Meg suggested.  
  
"No, I think it's better that you don't. You'll probably understand more. The others already have their opinion about it. They'd just give me empty words of encouragement."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"They're all...lies, you know?...what they say about me. I'm no hero. I'm no role model. If anything, I'm the bad guy. I'm a..."  
  
  
  
*flashbk*  
  
"Oh you bet, But since I like you so much, I thought you should go first. I was hoping you'd be there, Squall. So...how'd I look in my moment of triumph? My childhood dream, fulfilled. I've become the sorceress' knight," Seifer looked up at Squall who was hanging from chains on the wall, weakened from electrical shocks.  
  
"(...Sorceress' knight...) (...His...romantic dream...?) (But...Seifer...Now, you're just...)...A torturer," Squall cringed in pain.  
  
*end.flashbk*  
  
  
  
"Aaah." Seifer grabbed his forehead.  
  
"Tell me about your dreams," Meg said softly.  
  
"Some just pass, for a moment. But others, stay in my mind long after. I remember three years ago, when Squall and the others came back heroes...they had defeated the sorceress. I, on the other hand, had allied with her. I requested to be forgiven and to be allowed back in Garden. I could only do so after I was tried. The council said came to the conclusion that I was bewitched...that I...was being controlled by the Sorceress. But part of me was at fault. I gave in because I was a fool with dreams. Childhood dreams, romantic dreams...I was a monster. I tortured Squall, I...gave Rinoa to Adel...and yet...," Seifer paused. He looked up at Meg and continued, "in spite of all that, my posse...forgave me. Fujin and Raijin left Balamb Garden so that I could become a SeeD. The others, forgave me too. They willingly forgot what I had done, for me. But I just don't know why I'm dreaming about this. Why now?" Seifer slammed his fist on the table.  
  
  
  
"Well, you said it...you were a fool then. You're different now...changed. All you did was what your heart told you to do. So what if you had a confused heart back then, it's fine now. I know it is. There's no shame in the past Seifer. You've been trying to forget and forget about it. Not allowing your heart to heal properly. You can't forget your past, no matter how horrible it makes you feel about yourself. I agree that what's done is done, but you can't forget the good. Carry your dreams, your childhood, your motivation and your determination into the present and the future. That's all your dreams want from you. You think they were trying to make you feel bad...but they weren't. They were trying to make you remember so that you can get your life back on track. They want you to turn into the man you're supposed to be and you need to have that past to have a that future."  
  
  
  
Seifer sat in silence and Meg sat with him, until he was ready to go. 


	5. Special Delivery

(When the Dust Settles: Balance of Power - cont.........)  
  
  
  
From that day on, Seifer and Meg spent an awful lot of time together. Jealousy and gossip arose, but despite all the rumors, Seifer and Meg were friends....yeah...still just friends.  
  
  
  
It was another boring morning. Seifer and Zell were sparring with the punching bag behind Zell's desk. Quistis was sorting some files of the previous school year in Squall's files. Rinoa was on the couch by Squall's desk. Suddenly, Zell tumbled backwards. His nose was burning red.  
  
"SEIFER!" Zell screamed before grabbing his nose in pain.  
  
"Uh...sorry about that Zell." Seifer attempted to help Zell.  
  
"How could you miss the bag like that?!" Zell smacked his helping hand away and got up on his own.  
  
"I guess I have better aim than I thought," Seifer joked. Zell pulled an ice pack from his drawer. He angrily sat back in his chair and rested the ice pack on his nose/forehead area. Seifer continued training.  
  
  
  
Meg and Squall were visiting the 2F classroom giving a lesson on the necessary ethics for a good SeeD to a group of candidates. Instructor Aki was there as a moderator and to keep his students in order. He really wasn't needed. Everyone listened to Squall and Meg because they had high respect for them. Except for a rowdy few who were mainly jealous.  
  
"Okay, so let's get to it. When you arrive on site of your field exam, you will meet with your SeeD supervisor. He will announce your Squad captain for the day." Squall began.  
  
"You are to obey that captain whether you like him or not. SeeD is about following the orders you are given. NOT questioning authority." Meg continued.  
  
"Your exam results will be based on your ability to follow orders, cooperation, intelligence, how you handle pressure, teamwork, and---" Squall was interrupted.  
  
"---how cute a girl's ass looks in a uniform."  
  
Squall stared at a young man in the back. He reminded him of Seifer. Meg glared at him.  
  
"What was that?" Meg asked.  
  
"You heard me, Meg."  
  
"That's ma'am to you, young sir. If you have any more wise cracks I suggest you keep them to yourself or I'll introduce my foot into your ass. You have a problem with that?"  
  
The boy was silent.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Meg asked again.  
  
"So what if I do?" he stood up.  
  
"Instructor, who is that young man?" Squall asked Instructor Aki. Aki put on his glasses. Squall sighed and ignored Aki.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Squall asked. The young man walked down the aisle. He came closer and closer to Squall and Meg. He raised his hand as if he was charging up some energy in it. Meg noticed some light flicker in his palm. She shoved Aki out of the way as the man threw a ball of what seemed to be fire at the old man.  
  
"Using magic inside Garden is strictly forboden!" the senile Aki yelled.  
  
"Everyone get down and stay where you are!" Meg called out.  
  
"Fools." The man raised his arms. A channel of fire encircled his arms as he charged towards Meg.  
  
"Meg!" Squall warned.  
  
Meg leaped back and evaded each fire punch.  
  
"What is this...magic??" Meg was almost cornered. Squall came from behind and kicked the man's back. Meg rolled away and drew her staff. Suddenly, the windows crashed and screams followed. Meg and Squall were distracted for a moment and the man seized the opportunity of throwing Meg into the far back of the room. She slammed into one of the computers before hitting the wall and rolling down onto the floor to where a new enemy stood. She one was a young woman. She had long blond hair and wore a plain white outfit and gloves. She picked Meg up by the neck and squeezed hard.  
  
Squall couldn't get to her. The man's hair turned auburn and his clothes changed into that similar to the woman's.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Zell asked. They felt the crash from the 2F.  
  
"I dunno, but I don't like it." Seifer stopped punching the bag and picked up his gunblade. The window at the far back of the room, near Quistis and Rinoa, crashed in. Glass debris flew everywhere. Zell and Seifer hit the ground and shielded their eyes. Quistis got off Rinoa after the mess settled and pulled her up. Before they could make to the Zell or Seifer, Rinoa was lifted off the ground and pulled towards the windowless side. Quistis spun around, but the ground beneath her shook and uplifted. She was thrown off balance into Zell and Seifer. Rinoa was pulled out the window and a young man with long grey hair wearing a white outfit and a grey cape flew into the room. He held Rinoa by the throat and arms.  
  
"Shit. RINOA!" Seifer got up and drew his gunblade. He didn't know what to expect from the stranger. If he made a move now, Rinoa's life could be taken. All Seifer and the others could do was wait.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Zell held his fists in the air.  
  
He let go of her throat and took out two envelopes. He held them in the air with wind and blew them at Seifer and Zell. They caught the envelopes and when they looked back at the man, he and Rinoa were gone.  
  
  
  
Meg squirmed but the collision into the computer and the wall had drained her endurance and strength. She was losing breath and the class was much too scared to help. Squall managed to stall the man in time to throw a dagger at the woman. The woman loosened her grip of Meg as she evaded the dagger which grazed her cheek. Meg kicked the woman in the chest with all her strenght and sent her flying into the opposite wall. Meg dropped to the ground gasping for air. Meg looked around for her staff, but she had dropped it near Squall. She wearily picked herself up and obtained some balance. The woman, too, stood up. Meg focused on her, but in an instant, the girl was gone. She reappeared in front of Meg and greeted her with a punch. Meg caught her punch and counterkicked. The woman stumbled back. Meg prepared for another attack, but the woman backed up. The woman and man disappeared. Meg looked at Squall who held up an envelope. Meg looked back at the ground and picked up one just like it.  
  
Meg collapsed on her knees. 


	6. RSVP

(When the Dust Settles: Balance of Power - cont.........)  
  
  
  
Squall sat in the darkness of his room. In his hand was a picture frame containing a photograph of Rinoa, taken in their secret "meeting" place behind the lighthouse. A tear trickled down his cheek, followed by another. It wasn't enough that Meg was infirmary-bound, but Rinoa had to be missing as well. Squall didn't know what to do. He had blamed Zell and Seifer, mostly Seifer, for her kidnapping. Seifer didn't just stand there and take Squall's scolding. Seifer blamed Squall for Meg's injuries in return. It ended rather badly with two door slams. Squall had lost Rinoa, Meg, and Seifer all in one day. He was terrified.  
  
"Rinoa..." Squall whispered in the dark, all alone.  
  
  
  
"Basically it's...a death invitation. But don't.worry about that now. Just...rest." Seifer placed the invitation back into the envelope and handed it to Meg.  
  
"How is everyone?" Meg asked. Seifer looked at her and smiled. His eyes seemed to start to water, but he blinked quickly. Meg didn't know about Rinoa or Squall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Meg sat up slowly.  
  
"R...Rinoa was....Rinoa's gone. She was kidnapped." Seifer began. "Squall is...well...angry at me and probably thinks I'm angry at him."  
  
"Why would he think you're angry at him?"  
  
"He was blaming me for Rinoa's disappearance so I blamed him for...your injuries."  
  
"Oh Seifer..." Meg moved her hand onto his. Seifer cried.  
  
  
  
The next day, Meg was well enough to be released from the infirmary. She had a slight problem breathing regularly as her throat was badly bruised. Her head suffered a slight concussion, but only normal headaches occurred sporadically.  
  
The four SeeDs sat at each of their desks, not saying a word. Meg held the invitation in her hand and read it in her mind one more time:  
  
"You are cordially invited to a match to the death 3 days upon receiving this letter. Failure to attend will result in world chaos as you can see. You are one of the chosen ones destined to face the four elementals. You will be going one-on-one with Aurora, the mistress of water. Sign here..."  
  
Meg glanced out the window at the black sky. The phones have been ringing off the hook since early this morning. The world seems to have been affected by this unbalance of power. The four strangers weren't lying. They have the power to control earth, wind, water, and fire. But nobody in the room spoke. They had too little information on their opponents.  
  
Finally, Meg made some commotion. She slowly got up and stumbled a bit as she made her way past some shattered glass and debris and over to Squall. Seifer and Zell stood up and observed her. Meg grabbed a pen off Squall's desk and signed her name on her invitation card.  
  
"Meg wait!" Seifer yelled. Squall stared into Meg's sure eyes. Meg held her card up at Squall as her signature burned bright red. The card burned and crumbled into a pile of dust.  
  
"Ex.explain.yourself." Squall stuttered.  
  
"I'm going. We can't just sit her and watch as the world suffers. Take a look outside. We have a chance to stop all that...to put things back the way they should be. I'm taking it."  
  
"Meg, you...can't just risk your life like this without knowing what you're doing!" Squall scolded.  
  
"Why not? Why can't I? We do it every day. We never know if one field trip, one mission will be our last. What's changed? This is just another mission. I have nothing to lose." Meg replied.  
  
"Yes you do. We all do. Our lives are at stake. If one of us...doesn't make it...we are all affected. You can't just jump into something when your decision affects everyone in this room!"  
  
Attention was moved to Seifer who's invitation card burst into a flame.  
  
"Meg has a point. It's not about our life....it never is. We gotta remember why we became SeeDs. We're in this for them." Seifer explained. Zell signed his card.  
  
"Squall, come on. Rinoa's probably just an assurance. She'll be there...I know she will. They're just holding her so that we accept their invite." Meg said.  
  
"Squall. We're all gonna come back together.Rinoa too." Seifer assured his best friend.  
  
  
  
Squall's invitation burst into a flame. 


	7. It's Party Time!

(When the Dust Settles: Balance of Power - cont.........)  
  
  
  
"Five minutes to landing," Meg shouted from the cockpit. Meg fixed her long black hair into a ponytail and put the controls on autopilot. She stood and went to get suited up. She slipped on a black sweater and took off her sweatpants, revealing a pair of black shorts. She also put on a pair of black combat boots and one combat glove on her right hand.  
  
"That's Shumi Village," Squall pointed out. "If we should ever get separated, that's our rendez-vous point. Everyone meets there when this is all over."  
  
"Let's get this over with." Seifer slipped on his combat gloves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looks like they made it." Aurora smiled as she stared into the monitor.  
  
"We'll make it through this, all of us. We are pure and chosen to be masters of such great powers. So nobody worry. I'll take care of all of you," said Guile, the Tamer of Winds. He held Aurora's hand.  
  
"Lord Guile, shall I send my men to bring them to the arena?" Pyre, Master of Fire, asked.  
  
"Yes, and Dorian...why don't you accompany them and seal off the entrance." Guile ordered.  
  
  
  
"This way." Meg held her torch out in front of her. The cave was dark and the walls and floor were jagged. She and Zell proceeded with most caution as to not scratch up their legs.  
  
"What was that?" Zell felt a slight rumble.  
  
"...probably just the wind from outside." Seifer kept moving.  
  
"No, I felt it too." Meg stopped.  
  
"Keep moving." Squall ordered. Meg turned around and held the torch up. The ground shook.  
  
"Move." Squall whispered as he pulled Meg back around. "MOVE!"  
  
Meg bolted down the darkness. They all followed her as the tunnel they had just passed through caved in. She dropped her torch as they all tumbled into a safe new room. The shaking stopped. Their eyes adjusted to the complete blackness of the tiny room. Meg searched for a lighter in her pocket and held the tiny flame up. It was enough to at least be used to find an exit. But the fluid wouldn't last long.  
  
"Great." Meg looked around. They were completely sealed in.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll come for us." Squall sat down.  
  
"We just...wait." Seifer leaned against one of the walls. Meg checked each wall for any weakness. When she turned back around to the others, a strange face surprised her.  
  
"Hello." The man said.  
  
"Hi." Seifer held his gunblade to the man's throat from behind. The man began to sweat.  
  
"I...have orders."  
  
"You have one minute." Meg held the lighter to his face. It made the man sweat more.  
  
"P-p-p-lease.....follow....me," the man stuttered from fear.  
  
"Zell, keep an eye on him and lead the way," ordered Squall.  
  
"Gladly." Zell grabbed the man and pushed him forward. The man revealed a hidden door and a new pathway.  
  
  
  
"Let me go!" Rinoa yelled at Pyre as he took her by the hands and led her into the arena chamber where the other three had already gathered.  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Rinoa kept ranting.  
  
"Miss, I assure you no harm will come to you. Your friends are here. You'll be free to go any moment now," said Pyre. Rinoa stopped wriggling at the sincere assurance that Pyre's voice brought to her.  
  
"...Why are you doing this?" Rinoa asked. Pyre stopped moving. He let his hold on her go. "Why are you insisting on fighting a battle that isn't worth anything?" Rinoa spoke again.  
  
"It is worth everything. It's the only reason for our life. We were born for this day. It is what is written and what is written is the truth. What is written is what is." Pyre said.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You can turn away from all this. You can....work together with SeeD....with Garden."  
  
"You don't understand. We were born to fight them. We have nothing to lose."  
  
"But they have everything to lose. You know NOTHING about them. How can you be so cruel?"  
  
"We've watched you and your friends for a long time now, well...I have. I know you mean everything to Squall and it was my idea to use you to get your friends to come here. Don't worry nothing will happen to you. Meg is a beautiful and skilled young lady. Seifer is in love with her. Zell...is strong in spirit and body."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
"Anything that anyone can see from observation."  
  
"Then let me tell you something. Squall dreams of a nice cozy home where we can raise our kids and grow old. Seifer wants to see everything....the whole world. Meg is looking for her past and her future at the same time. Zell just wants to have fun. He loves SeeD and is going to dedicate his entire life to it. And all four of them want to live one more day." Rinoa stared into Pyre's eyes. Pyre was silent.  
  
"So, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying if you go through with this you all won't stand a chance. My friends have a reason to live. That's one thing you and your comrades are lacking. They are stronger because they are fighting for something. And you...you are fighting with nothing."  
  
  
  
They arrived in a large chamber. They let go of the carrier and he ran away quickly. Squall looked up. At the top of the wide stair case stood four white warriors. Starting from the left stood Guile, Aurora, Pyre, and Dorian. The SeeDs walked up the steps in the order of their opponents. As soon as they got half way, the stairs parted four ways as did their destination. They were separated by an open space and a bottomless pit beneath them. They could only go up.  
  
Rinoa stood at the top with Guile. When Squall made it up to her, Rinoa was let free. Rinoa gave Squall a hug and was safely flown to the bottom, by Guile, so that the battles can begin.  
  
  
  
***The following four chapters describe the battles from different perspectives. For quick reading choose one of the four and skip the rest when you finish to move on. You can read all four point of views as well. 


End file.
